onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Catarina Devon (World Reversion)
Catarina Devon is the most dangerous female ever to be imprisoned in Impel Down within the entire age of pirates. She was imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down, along with the other legendary criminals whose history were erased there. Devon was recently released by Shiryuu. Appearance Devon appears to be a twenty-nine year old woman that stands just as tall as the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates at nine feet and seven inches. One of her more notable features is the size of her breasts, which were quite noticeable in the form fitting prison garb she wore. Her hair is blond and it grows down past her behind while a few collective wisps fall in front of her crimson eyes. Devon seemed to be wearing a tri-point cowboy hat that had a horned skull design with two long wings on either side emblazoned on the front of the hat along with her prison garb. She is always seen carrying around a large black coffin with two chains attached to it. The point of the chains are in the shape of sharp triangles which terminate at the end of the links. Personality Little is known about Catarina as of this moment, but considering she was shackled to a plethora of chains attached to the walls, it can be assumed that she was thought to be extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Although, it should be noted that Shiryuu said they overdid it and that Magellan was simply being neurotic. Relationships Allies Shiryuu Catarina claimed that it took Shiryuu too long to slip out from Magellan's grip and that he would have gotten to work faster in the "old days," possibly alluding to some relationship they had in the past. Enemies Lafitte Lafitte claimed that he would not want to have to fight Catarina again which shows that the two of them once confronted each other outside of the prison of Impel Down. Abilities Catarina has not shown any abilities as of yet, but she was locked up on Level Six with intense security in her bindings, so it can be assumed she was extremely dangerous. History Catarina was once a notorious pirate that was known and feared throughout the world, but she was captured and incarcerated in Impel Down on Level Six and all knowledge of her existence was erased from history. She was known as the most dangerous female prisoner in the entirety of Impel Down during the Era of Piracy. Shiryuu's Betrayal and Devon's Escape During the invasion of Impel Down by the Revolutionaries, Shiryuu was freed on behalf of the request of Magellan so he could fight Blackbeard, but he ended up betraying Magellan in order to handle things on "his own schedule." One of those things involved freeing Devon from her cage and she has been mentioned as being part of some unknown plan of Shiryuu's. She reveals that she knows of Basco Shot and San Juan Wolf as well, remarking that the two of them are waiting. She was present on Level One with Shiryuu when their group encountered the Blackbeard Pirates and Devon formed a stand off against Lafitte with the latter stating that he did not want to fight Catarina again because she would end up forcing him to show why he was exiled from West Blue. Joining Blackbeard Along with Shiryuu and her three other fellow inmates, Catarina Devon joined the Blackbeard Pirates during the climax of the Impel Down invasion when they escaped on San Juan Wolf's coated ship, the Great Wolf. Major Battles *vs. Lafitte (Past, unseen) Trivia *Catarina Devon is a canon One Piece character that was never revealed during the Impel Down arc but was subsequently revealed during the Marineford War. She has been created in World Reversion under the hand of Subrosian as an alternate version of herself. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Subrosian